Smorg
Smorg is a boss found in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door that is made up of many smaller Smorgs. It also attacks the train on Mario's way to the last stop. History Not much is known about their species or what their agenda is, but they're first spotted in Riverside Station, blocking the lever which lowers the bridge. After that, they're seen again on top of the Excess Express train holding all the passengers captive. When Mario defeats Smorg, the mighty creature blows up into all of the little Smorgs used to make it. This then frees all of the passengers of the train that Smorg had taken. Battle In battle, the Smorg can attack with its three tentacles that all deal 5 points of damage each. The Smorg can also switch between attacking Mario or his partner. However, the most dangerous move used by the Smorg is the pincher tentacle attack that can deal 10 points of damage to both Mario and his partner at the same time. Stragety In order to deal any damage to the Smorg, all three of its tentacles must be taken down first. The best partner to have during this fight is Vivian since her Fiery Jinx can instanly destroy all of the tentacles while Mario uses his newly acquired Sping Jump to deal a lot of damage to the vurnable spot of the Smorg. Yoshi Kid's Stampede with a Power Lift influence or Power Plus can also take out the tentacles. When the Smorg reveals its pincher tentacle, its best to heal after the attack then continue to take it out until it is defeated. Once the pincers are out any member can be used. Name Origin Theories *The name "Smorg" is possibly derived from "smörgåsbord," a very large Swedish buffet sometimes called in English as "Smorgosboard", due to "ö" and "å" not being in the English alphabet. (compare to the immense amount of Smorgs). *Also, rearranging two letters in "smorgasbord" can create a new phrase, "Smorgs aboard," possibly referring to their presence on the train. *It may also come from the term "Smog", based on their dark, cloudy appearance. *The term "Miasma" refers to a poisonous cloud and/or dangerous atmosphere, likely referencing the appearance and hostile nature of the Smorgs. *In battle, the creature called "Smorg" cannot attack, instead is summons its tentacles, the Smorg Miasmas. These Miasmas can slap Mario or his partner. There is also a claw-shaped Miasma. It grabs Mario and his partner at the same time for double attack power. Music It's a Swarm of Smorgs! Trivia *Smorg might be a spawn created by Beldam, since she raised the bridge in the first place, and there was said to be originally an additional part to the chapter that involved the Shadow Sirens confronting Mario and company on the train and then summoning the Smorg.(Why they took it out for the final version of the game is unknown.) *Smorgs don't speak any language; they only blurt out the word "SMORG!", just like the Fuzzies tend to blurt out MEORK! *The Smorg is the only chapter boss in the game where defeating it doesn't immediately lead to a Crystal Star (not counting the Shadow Queen since she is the final boss of the game). de:Fluffy it:MoaMoa es:Miomio Category:Bosses in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Bosses